1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology of forming a silicide film on a substrate in a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device is known. Reduction in the resistance of the gate and the source/drain electrodes can be achieved by forming a silicide film.
Conventionally, in order to form silicide films, a metal film is formed on a substrate and heat treatment is carried out so that the silicon on the surface of the substrate and the metal film react (for example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 10-256191).
When the heat treatment is carried out, the temperature of the heat treatment unit is set to a predetermined temperature, and thus a reaction of conversion to silicide progresses.